Paralelo
by cuervo ryoko
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga es una joven de 16 años que desde que tiene memoria a estado soñando con un joven rubio de ojos azules y que sin embargo jamas a visto mas que en sus sueños. La situación no habría avanzado de este punto de no ser porque en el ultimo año a sentido que "ese joven desconocido" la llama con desesperación, como si el tiempo se le estuviera acabando. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**PARALELO**

**Cap. 1 "Existencia"**

_He despertado muchas veces sintiendo que este no es el lugar donde debería estar, todo a mi alrededor me parece extraño y ajeno a la realidad… A MI REALIDAD._

_Solo en mis sueños puedo escapar al rigor de esta falsedad, pero, es tan breve el consuelo que solo incrementa mi tormento al anhelar algo que no tendré jamás._

_¿Quién eres? … ¿Por qué me persigues? … ¿Por qué me atormentas? …_

_Es tan cruel tu belleza que mi corazón se agita en agonía con el estruendo de tu voz que clama mi regreso._

_¿Volveré a ti?_

_No lo se_

_Mi alma atrapada en este cuerpo me impide llegar a ti y cumplir tus ruegos._

_¿Me esperaras? O acaso ¿me olvidaras?_

_El tiempo es un enemigo adverso que consume las esperanzas, tanto o más despiadado que aquellos que aniquilan tu fe._

_Aun sabiendo esto…_

_¡Por favor, espera! _

_Solo un poco mas…_

_Nuestras sendas… pronto se volverán a encontrar._

Ti…ti…ti…ti…

El sonido persistente del despertador extrajo de sus sueños a una joven peliazul, que con pesar abrió sus ojos de color perla.

-Otro día mas –murmuro con voz apagada, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor- Aun sigo aquí

Apesadumbrada, se levanto de la cama, encaminándose al baño para darse una rápida ducha y librarse de la capa de sudor que perlaba su piel pálida, producto de su sueño intranquilo. No podía demorarse mucho, la escuela y la rutina diaria le esperaban. Aun así, se quedo unos minutos bajo el chorro de agua, rememorando la causa de su desasosiego.

Cada noche, Hinata Hyuuga de 16 años, hija del multimillonario empresario Hiashi Hyuuga, veía en sus sueños a un ser benigno de radiante sonrisa e incalculable belleza, que con su mera presencia iluminaba su mundo, infundiéndole ánimos para continuar y no darse por vencida, lo cual no siempre le resultaba fácil. El desapego de su padre hacia ella le hacia imposible por mas que se esforzaba salvar la brecha entre ellos. Jamás lograba alcanzar los estándares o expectativas de su progenitor, que constantemente la compara con su hermana menor, que al igual que él, la infravaloraba.

Pero dentro de sus sueños, todo eso quedaba atrás, pues en ellos su corazón era embargado por una profunda felicidad, que si bien, no le parecía normal.

-¿Cuándo? –se pregunto por enésima vez- ¿Cuándo empecé a tener este sueño? –no lo sabia, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, _"ese sueño"_, por mas descabelladlo que se escuchara, era su primer recuerdo- Ilógico –se dijo agitando la cabeza. Mientras que "otros" atesoraban recuerdos de sus padres, hermanos o mascotas, ella tenia UN SUEÑO, simplemente resultaba patético, aunque si bien, debía admitir que había algo "peculiar" en ese sueño.

Conforme los años pasaban y ella crecía, aquel ser divino de sus sueños, lo hacia también con ella, de tal manera que ahora lo veía en su forma adolescente; alto, de constitución atlética, piel dorada, rubios cabellos y unos inquietantes ojos azul cielo, aunados a unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas que le hacían parecer un kitsune. De pequeña, no le tomo importancia a este hecho, pues en su mente infantil lo creía normal, hasta que cumplió los 6 años y descubrió que la situación distaba mucho de ser normal, así que, a partir de ese año, cada 10 de octubre (fecha que por alguna razón le causaba nostalgia), empezó a realizar una pintura a detalle (cosa que sus clases obligatorias de pintura le ayudaron a perfeccionar) de cómo se veía en ese momento, lo cual dio como resultado, un total de 9 cuadros que consideraba como su mayor tesoro.

Sin embargo, el cuadro de ese año era diferente…

Mientras que en los anteriores 8 cuadros predominaba la felicidad, a causa de la sonrisa traviesa y brillo vivaz de los ojos azul cielo de su modelo, el noveno cuadro carecía de vida, y el ahora joven, había reemplazado su alegría… por tristeza, abatimiento y dolor. Incluso en sus sueños, otrora alegres, él sufría… y ella impotente, solo lo veía, incapaz de acercarse y darle consuelo.

Más de una vez, esas últimas semanas al despertar angustiada, había salido corriendo a las calles a buscarle, a sabiendas de que no lo encontraría en ellas, entonces la invadía la ansiedad y la desesperación y se repetía:

-No es real, no es real –tratando de recuperar la cordura, pero de nada le valía, porque a lo días lo hacia de nuevo.

Un sollozo broto de la joven peliazul, que sin fuerza se arrodillo en el suelo, mirando como sus lágrimas corrían con el agua. Era inevitable. Cuando no salía corriendo a buscarlo, se quedaba en la ducha llorando, hasta que la mucama tocaba a la puerta, indicándole que se hacia tarde.

Esa, era su… **_"Existencia"_**


	2. Chapter 2 Esperando

**Cap. 2 "Esperando"**

_Cuantos días he pasado sin ti… ¿o son semanas… meses… o quizá años?_

_No importa_

_Aun, te sigo esperando_

_Esperando, aferrado a la creencia de que volverás a mi_

_¿Cómo?_

_No lo se_

_¿Cuándo?_

_Tampoco lo se_

_La carencia de respuestas es quizá mi mayor tormento, al esperar aquello que todos dicen es un imposible… TU REGRESO_

_Pero… ¿qué más puedo hacer?... es todo lo que tengo… es todo lo que me has dejado… _

_…una vaga esperanza_

_Esperanza efímera, alimentada por un sueño que cada noche tengo de ti_

_Es extraño, porque, es TAN vivido… que JURARIA que es REAL_

_O tal vez será, que tienen razón; simplemente no acepto que ya no estés, y negándome a dejar ir tu recuerdo, me engaño a mi mismo con falsas ilusiones_

_¿Me habré vuelto loco? _

_De ser así… ¡Bendita locura!_

_Es preferible estar loco a admitir un mundo sin ti_

_Sin embargo, conforme pasan los días (que si bien se han convertido en años), poco a poco, mi espíritu se ha visto aniquilado por tu ausencia, incrementando dentro de mi el dolor y sumergiendo mi corazón en la absoluta oscuridad, convirtiéndome en el monstruo que ahora temen.._

_A pesar de ello… de en lo que me he convertido… ¿Me amaras?_

_Si es así… ¡POR FAVOR, REGRESA!_

_Mi voluntad… pronto se desvanecerá _

El sonido repentino del ulular del viento que pasaba por la cueva en donde acampaba despertó a Naruto de sus… "¿sueños?", recordándole por enésima vez que no debía bajar la guardia, pues en cualquier momento, muy bien podría ser atacado por sus "numerosos" enemigos y asesinado.

_-"Bah, que mas da"_ –se dijo hastiado- _"Me harían un favor"_

Desde que _"ella"_ no estaba, poco le importaba la conservación de su vida. Es más, se arrojaba de cara hacia las garras de la muerte a la menor oportunidad. No obstante, por más que trataba, milagrosamente siempre salía indemne. ¿Era acaso una broma retorcida del destino mantenerlo con vida a sabiendas de que no quería vivir? Tal vez si, porque de aquellos que le rodeaban y se aferraban a la vida con desesperación, la perdían tan fácilmente sin el mayor esfuerzo, mientras que él, seguía con vida.

_-"Que ironía"_ –se burlo amargamente- _"Los que quieren vivir… mueren, y los que quieren morir… viven. Que mundo tan jodido. Pero en fin, quizá hoy tenga mas suerte y lo logre"_

Pero era inútil albergar tal esperanza, los que habían permanecido fielmente a su lado esos años a pesar de todo lo sucedido, difícilmente le permitirían morir "prematuramente" y menos aun suicidarse. Razón por la que lo vigilaban de cerca para impedirlo, por si se le ocurría intentarlo. Según ellos… _"era por su bien"_

_-"Y un cuerno"_ –se dijo fastidiado- _"Si fuese por mi bien, me ayudarían a tirarme al precipicio en vez de sacarme de el"_

Y no es que fuese por ahí colgándose del primer árbol que se topaba. No. Desgraciadamente, hasta esa alternativa _"ella"_ se la había arrebatado, al hacerle prometer que viviría tanto como pudiera. Aunque si bien, lo que él hacia cada día, no lo llamaría _"vivir",_ sino mas bien _"sobrevivir"._ Además, antes de llegar a cometer "su última estupidez", debía terminar de ajustar las cuentas pendientes.

Si, su creciente dolor, era apenas superado por su profundo y creciente odio hacia aquellos que habían destrozado su mundo y cortado cualquier posibilidad de reconstruirlo, arrebatándole a aquella persona que era la razón de su existencia.

-Hinata… -musito en un murmullo lastimero, apenas audible, pero que sin embargo fue escuchado por un inesperado visitante

-Sabes que te haces daño al pensar en ella… -le dijo un hombre a sus espaldas saliendo de su escondite- … entonces, ¿porque lo haces?

-Masoquismo, supongo –contesto Naruto con una mueca

-Mmm… -exclamo el otro considerando su respuesta- He leído sobre ese tema, pero te recomiendo la flagelación, físicamente es más permanente y mentalmente menos nociva

-No, gracias –gruño Naruto molesto, muy tentado a mandarlo… MUY, pero MUY lejos de ahí, no obstante se contuvo.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, que va –espeto Naruto con sarcasmo

Sai era una de las pocas personas, en quien en esos tiempos, aun podía confiar, haciéndole en más de una ocasión, más llevadero su pesar. Sin embargo, a veces decía cada cosa (con su usual carencia de tacto), que le daban ganas de golpearlo. Como una prueba de ello, fue lo que dijo a continuación tras un largo silencio.

-Sabes que no volverá, ¿cierto? Ella esta…

-¡Lo se! –lo callo con brusquedad, apretando con fuerza los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

Se negaba a oír o pronunciar esa palabra, como si por el simple hecho de evadirla le quitase realidad a lo sucedido, y es que, aun se resistía a aceptarlo, aun esperaba que en cualquier momento ella apareciera con su tímida sonrisa y lo abrazara, diciéndole que todo era una mentira, y que estaría con él para siempre.

-Daré una vuelta –anuncio por fin a su amigo- No me sigas –y sin esperar respuesta, se lanzo cuesta abajo en dirección al bosque, sin tener en mente un destino fijo. Solo quería correr, más y mas lejos, alejarse de todo y de todos aquellos que pudiesen recordarle lo que ya no tenia, y que sin embargo… seguía **_"Esperando"_**

**_GRACIAS por sus comentarios se que son capitulos cortos pero son el preambulo para lo que viene por ello les pido paciencia. _**

**_Por otro lado:_**

**_Derama17: te prometo que lo continuare hasta el fin solo te pido paciencia a veces tiendo a deprimirme y simplemente la inspiracion no llega pero definitivamente lo seguire hasta el fin._**

**_Narutosengan: me alegra q te guste y ya me pase x tu fic y tambien me gusto espero actualices pronto ^^ y te invito a pasarte a mi tercer fic Razas (q en realidad fue el primero q hice) _**

**_Laly Zamora: se q tarde mas q con mi otro fic pero aqui tienes la conti ^^_**

**_Annie Thompson: pronto subire el resto, tengo 4 caps mas y uno en proceso ^^_**

**_Tamahara-chan: espero continues leyendo mis fics y tambien ya me pase x tu fic si q lo llevas adelantado, y por supuesto tambien te invito a leer mi tercer fic Razas q es NaruHina por supuesto_**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

**Cap. 3 "Encuentro"**

-¡Señorita Hinata! –llamaba una sirvienta de mediana edad en la entrada de la puerta de la enorme Biblioteca Hyuuga

-¿Si? –contesto la peliazul, saliendo de detrás de unos estantes cargada con unos libros polvorientos.

-El señor ha ordenado que se presente en su despacho inmediatamente –le informo la mujer

La noticia casi le hace tirar los libros a la joven, no obstante, resistió, y compuso una amable sonrisa producto de años de práctica

-Gracias, iré en seguida

La mujer hiso una leve reverencia a modo de respuesta y se retiro, dejándola sola, entonces, sin mas, Hinata se dejo caer en la silla mas cercana.

_-"¿Qué será esta vez?" _–se pregunto angustiada- _"Ya no he faltado ni llegado tarde a clases y mis calificaciones son nuevamente buenas. Además, casi no he salido… no desde que puso a esos guaruras a vigilarme durante el día… A menos que…"_ -una oleada de pánico la invadió e instintivamente aferro con fuerza los libros que aun sostenía- _"… se halla dado cuenta."_

De ser así, estaba perdida, y seria un milagro si salía con vida a ese encuentro. Y no es que hubiese hecho algo malo… o por lo menos no conscientemente, aunque lo cierto es que daba igual, porque su padre nunca le creería ¿Quién lo haría? ¡Pero era la verdad!

Desde hacia unos días (exactamente 1 semana después de la llegada de los guardaespaldas que contratara su padre por consejo de un socio para controlar _"la rebeldía de su hija mayor"_), sufría extraños episodios de sonambulismo que cada vez iban a peor. No estaba segura de cómo sucedían, pero al dormir, tras un sueño inquietante, despertaba descalza en la calle o en el bosque, vestida únicamente con su pijama, a varios km de su casa.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo había logrado salir "así" de su casa? Y ¿Cómo había burlado la estricta seguridad de la mansión? Eran incógnitas que la abrumaban y preocupaban constantemente, sobre todo porque no le había sido fácil ocultar los "incidentes". Además cada noche que pasaba se alejaba más y más, y por ende, le costaba mas trabajo y tiempo regresar. Motivo por el cual empezaba a ponerse nervioso el vigilante que lograra sobornar para que la dejara entrar cada ocasión sin decirle nada a nadie.

_-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ –se pregunto desesperada. No sabía porque sufría esos episodios de sonambulismo ni como detenerlos… o si acaso quería hacerlos.

Sí, porque, curiosamente, conforme se alejaba, en vez de experimentar miedo, se sentía… ¿expectante?.. ¿Emocionada?... ¿Ansiosa? Como si estuviera cada vez mas cerca de aquello que había estado buscando toda su vida… lo que sea que esto fuera ¿O acaso simplemente era solo producto de su imaginación?

_-"No"_ –se dijo convencida- "_Estoy segura de que es real"_

Por eso, dedicaba cada momento libre del que disponía para investigar cualquier pista que le revelara lo que le sucedía, ya fuese en la red… o en los libros, como en ese preciso momento, puesto que la biblioteca de su casa albergaba una amplia variedad de ellos. No obstante…

_-"Puede que sea en vano"_ –se dijo, colocando los libros sobre la mesa e incorporándose para ir a enfrentarse a su padre.

**Instantes después…**

Toc, toc

-Adelante –respondió la voz severa de Hiashi Hyuuga que no se molesto en levantar la vista de su trabajo para darle la bienvenida a su hija mayor.

-¿Q-querías verme, padre? –dijo Hinata nerviosa y temerosa

-Si –contesto Hiashi sin darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su hija, inmerso en la revisión de los documentos que tenia al frente- He dispuesto ya, que mañana la limosina te recoja a las 11:30 am en la puerta principal de tu colegio, así que asegúrate de avisar a tus profesores para estar ahí a tiempo, puesto que pasaras de camino por tu hermana a las 11:45 en punto y no quiero que la hagas esperar, ya que a diferencia de ti, ella si trabaja duro por esta familia, ¿entendiste?

-S-si, padre –contesto Hinata bastante confundida por todo lo anterior

-Bien, en ese caso, es todo, puedes retirarte. Mañana las veré a ambas en el aeropuerto –pero la peliazul no se movió, por lo que añadió- ¿Qué sucede?

-Etto.. –inicio Hinata dubitativa

- Habla ya, no tengo todo el día, estoy ocupado

-Etto… ¿a-a a-adonde vamos?

Repentinamente el rostro de Hiashi se endureció, congestionándose de ira.

-¡Estas burlándote de mi! –espeto furioso

-Y-yo… -retrocedió Hinata asustada

-¡O es solo que eres tonta! –rugió Hiashi- ¡Que incluso te permites olvidar que mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre! –Hinata negó horrorizada- ¡Fuera! –le grito- ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Como pudo, Hinata salió a toda carera del despacho de su padre, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, para no escuchar las blasfemias que le eran dirigidas por parte de su progenitor, y no paro hasta que llego a su habitación.

_-"Tonta, tonta"_ –se dijo llorando sobre la cama- _"¿Cómo pude olvidarlo"_

Su madre, el único ser que alguna vez fuese amable con ella, la única que en su vida le hiciera sentir que era parte de ese mundo que le resultaba ajeno... aquella que sacrificara su vida para proteger la de ella… lo había olvidado… o tal vez, es que simplemente no quiso recordarlo. Como querer hacerlo, cuando el resto del año su padre se encargaba de recordárselo, de hacerle saber que había sido su culpa, que si no fuese por ella, aun la tendrían a su lado. Seguramente, habría preferido que ese fatídico día la muerta hubiese sido ella, en vez de su madre. Saberlo, era una agonía tan grande para Hinata, que deseo en mas de una ocasión poder intercambiar lugares, pues en ese mundo, a nadie le importaba su existencia.

**_-"Hinata"_**

La repentina voz varonil la sobresalto e incorporándose rápidamente, miro en todas direcciones en busca de su origen, pues le resulto extrañamente familiar

-¿Quién esta ahí? –pregunto asustada al no encontrar a nadie en su campo visual. No obstante no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se pregunto, si habría sido su imaginación. Entonces, agotada por tanto llorar, se recostó nuevamente, dejándose vencer por una agradable somnolencia, mientras creía escuchar entre sueños, nuevamente a aquella voz, que le decía:

**_-"Te sigo esperando"_**

Al día siguiente, tras regresar de su reglamentaria incursión nocturna, se preparo para el colegio, al cual llego, como siempre, demasiado temprano. Los pasillos aun estaban vacios, y aparentemente el personal se había tomado la mañana, porque no vio por ningún lado a los conserjes o a los jardineros que normalmente se encontraba en su camino rumbo a la biblioteca.

_-"¿Qué extraño?"_ –pensó, mirando a la derecha, hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento, donde generalmente los deportistas sobresalientes practicaban antes de clases. En eso…

-Auch –había chocado con algo muy duro y caía al suelo cuando…

-¿Estas bien, jovencita? –dijo la voz de un hombre que detuvo su caída- No deberías caminar sin mirar por donde vas. Es peligroso

-G-gomenasai –se disculpo Hinata, levantando la vista hacia el hombre con quien había chocado. Fue extraño, pero solo verlo, experimento una inmediata sensación de rechazo hacia el.

-¿Ocurre algo, jovencita? –inquirió el hombre de cabello corto de color negro que usaba gafas oscuros y vestía un impecable traje de diseñador.

-N-no –balbuceo Hinta, retrocediendo para librarse de su agarre y poder alejarse de el- D-disculpe mi torpeza. T-tendré más cuidado. C-con su permiso –e intento darse a la fuga, pero el hombre le corto el paso- D-déjeme pasar –suplico, empezando a sentir pánico.

-Se lo que estas buscando… Se lo que anhelas… y yo te lo puedo dar –le dijo el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

-N-no se… -poniéndose rígida ante sus palabras- de que habla

-Ah, ¿no? –con voz fingida- Entonces, me habré equivocado, pero… si cambias de opinión… -pasando a su lado y siguiendo de largo- búscame hoy a las 11:00 en punto en la salida trasera del colegio. Claro -añadió con énfasis- si es que quieres saber, quien es el chico de los ojos azules de tus pinturas.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida porque supiera de la existencia de los cuadros que ella pintara y de los que no había mostrado ni mencionado a nadie.

-¡Espere! –grito, dando media vuelta para confrontarlo- ¿Cómo…? –pero ya no estaba… había desaparecido.

Las siguientes horas después de eso, Hinata las paso como un zombi, apenas si se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, inmersa en un mundo de dudas y confusión, sin saber que hacer o en que creer. Aunque de esto, ni sus compañeros o profesores parecían darse cuenta, por lo que las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, y así continuaron hasta que las manecillas del reloj de la pared marcaron las 10:45 am, entonces, repentinamente, se instalo en el ambiente un escalofriante silencio, tan ensordecedor, que sobresalto a la peliazul, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Señorita Hyuuga –le hablo de pronto el profesor

-H-hai –contesto Hinata titubeante, poniéndose en pie con torpeza

-¿A que hora dijo que debía retirarse?

-Antes de las once –respondió Hinata maquinalmente, sorprendiéndose a si misma, al no saber cuando es que había tomado esa decisión.

-En ese caso –dijo el profesor consultando su reloj- Creo que va siendo hora de que lo haga

-H-hai –dijo Hinata, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

-Dele mis saludos a su padre –añadió el profesor, mientras Hinata salía del aula

-Hai

Con aparente calma, Hinata recorrió los numerosos pasillos y salió del edificio, luego, siguió el sendero que la llevaría hasta la parte trasera del invernadero. Una vez ahí, miro a sus espaldas y en derredor, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Comprobado esto, hecho a correr hacia el edificio contiguo, que era el de suministros, y que le permitiría llegar a la salida trasera del colegio sin que la notaran.

Al llegar ahí, le extraño que ningún vigilante o policía estuviera a la vista, porque no solían abandonar sus puestos sin importar la circunstancia.

_-"Es raro"_ –se dijo, experimentando una creciente intranquilidad conforme se acercaba a la caseta de vigilancia y a la enorme verja, últimos obstáculos para salir- _"¿Dónde están todos?"_ –mirando a ambos lados a cada paso que daba.

En eso, el sonido del motor de un auto al detenerse en la acera del colegio atrajo su atención al frente, haciéndole percatarse de que ya estaba a escaso un metro de la reja de salida.

-Bienvenida –escucho decir la voz de un hombre que reconoció como perteneciente al individuo de esa mañana que se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta quedar a la misma distancia de la reja (pero del otro lado) experimentando un estremecimiento al verlo- Veo con agrado que decidiste venir –quitándose las gafas y revelando unas pupilas carmesí- a nuestro… **_"Encuentro"_**

**Ok, primero que nada ARIGATO a todos por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz con ellos ^^**

**Y ahora vamos a los comentarios ^^**

**Narutosengan: gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando y aunque no del todo casi le atinas a lo q pasa en la historia**

**Cyberakuma1: lo se u.u se q este inicio es triste y durante otro ratito puede q parezaca q todo empeora pero es parte del desarrollo de la misma para q vayan descubriendo lo q paso para llegar a este punto**

**Annie Thompson: alguien mas q casi le atina! ^^ en los sig caps lo averiguaras, no todo es lo q parece muajaja Ah, y ARIGATO por continuar leyrndo y comentando n.n**

**Derama17: me alegra q te haya gustado y espero q este tambien te guste ^^**

**hiNAru Aburame: y te prometo q se pondra mas interesante aunq temo q la proxima vez tal vez tarde en actualizar, gomen u.u lo explico abajo**

**Guest: de hecho tu comentario es acertado, se iran desenredando algunas incognitas pero a la vez habra mas debido a los sucesos q dieron lugar a toda la trama, espero continues siguiendo el fic para q lo averigues **

**yoyi: lo se jeje y cada cap se pondra mejor espero satisfacer tu curiosidad con los caps siguientes **

**Por ultimo y les tengo no muy agradables noticias u.u en este momento me acaba de surgir un PROBLEMON en mi casa (no, no voy a abandonar el fic) pero probablemente tarde un poco en actualizar, ya q como veran hasta ahora relativamente no he tardado mucho pero ahorita no se exactamente cuando pueda hacerlo, espero no tardar mucho a lo mas 3 semanas, por lo q les pido paciencia y comprension, encuanto resuelma mis asuntos regresare al ataque bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Escapar

**Capitulo 4 "Escapar"**

_-"Naruto… Su nombre es… Naruto"_ –y si quería estar con el, tenia que dejar todo atrás.

Un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios, que su padre y hermana, parados a su lado enfrente de la tumba de su madre, interpretaron equivocadamente.

-Si quieres quedarte más tiempo, bien –espeto su padre sin ningún tacto- pero deja de montar escenas

-Si, padre –contesto Hinata irguiéndose y reprimiendo un nuevo sollozo

-Vamos Hanabi –dijo entonces su padre frunciendo el ceño- Esperaremos a tu hermana en el auto

Hanabi no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza, y después de mirar de reojo a su hermana lo siguió con la misma expresión de disgusto.

Entretanto, Hinata apretaba los puños con fuerza, suplicando al cielo una respuesta que no llegaba.

_-"Abandona todo"_ –le había dicho ese hombre llamado Madara- _"Abandona todo y a todos. Que tu único deseo y voluntad, sean estar con el"_

Pero… por más que odiase su vida… por más que no se sintiera parte del mundo que la rodeaba… no podía simplemente irse, sin decir nada o dar una explicación. No podía hacerles eso a su familia y amigos ¿Qué clase de persona seria? ¿Qué clase de hija seria si lo hiciera? Anteponiendo su deseo egoísta

_-"¿Familia?... ¿Amigos?... ¿Dónde están ellos?"_ –se había burlado Madara- _"Poco o nada les importas, ¿acaso alguno de ellos se dio cuenta de tu sufrimiento? ¡NO! Eres solo una piedra en su camino. Carente de valor… Carente de significado… Carente de propósito… Nadie te extrañara… Nadie se preocupara por ti… Entonces, ¿Por qué no ser egoísta? _

¡Eso era mentira! Tenia que serlo. Porque, su padre y su hermana, sin importar su frialdad y desapego… la querían ¿Verdad que era así?

_-"Si no me crees"_ –continuo diciendo Madara- _"Regresa y compruébalo por ti misma. Pero recuerda, solo tienes hasta el fin del ocaso para estar ahí, después, será demasiado tarde, tu alma quedara atrapada en este mundo… para siempre" _

Angustiada, Hinata miro el collar que ese hombre le diera antes de desaparecer

_-"Toma"_ –le dijo- _"Esto te ayudara a encontrar el camino"_ –y se fue

-Mama –murmuro Hinata sollozando- ¿Qué debo hacer? –acariciando con un dedo el retrato colocado encima de la lapida, entonces, noto algo en la imagen de la foto que capto su atención- ¡¿Pero que…?! –alzando el collar a la altura del retrato. No había error. El collar que en esa foto lucia su madre en el cuello, era el mismo que en esos momentos ella sostenía en su mano- ¿Qué significa esto?

**Horas después…**

-¡Papa, NO! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! –suplicaba Hinata de rodillas en el suelo del patio, aferrándose a su padre que daba la orden… para quemarlo todo.

¿Como es que había ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo es que se había desencadenado esa situación?

La respuesta era sencilla: … Hanabi

Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, la había delatado, diciéndole a su padre del retraso que tuvo para recogerla y especulando los motivos del mismo. Solo eso basto para que la ira de su progenitor se volcara contra ella. O tal vez fuera, que solo busco una escusa para lo que ya llevaba planeando desde días atrás. Como fuese, ya no importaba. El personal de la casa fue interrogado con respecto a sus actividades, y no tardo mucho en que el vigilante que sobornara hablara sobre sus salidas nocturnas, y entonces… ya no hubo salida. Su padre mando registrar su habitación, y ¡oh sorpresa! se encontró con los cuadros, aquellos que representaban su único tesoro, que le permitió por tantos años soportarlo todo… Ahora, se veían reducidos a cenizas ante sus ojos, que impotentes miraban el fin de sus sueños y esperanzas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –musito Hinata sollozando, pero, si esperaba una respuesta… no la obtuvo

Su padre, inmune a su sufrimiento, se alejo con paso firme del lugar sin voltear siquiera una vez a verla, creyendo haber puesto fin a sus problemas, sin saber, que estos apenas si habían comenzado.

Entretanto, en la improvisada hoguera, el último cuadro estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, y este, no era otro que aquel que mostraba esa profunda tristeza en el hermoso rostro del joven rubio de ojos azules que por tantas semanas la había atormentado. Al verlo desaparecer, algo en el interior de Hinata se rompió, haciéndole experimentar por primera vez… el odio. Odio que le impulso a tomar una decisión, que marcaria el rumbo de su destino.

Escapar…

La oportunidad se dio, ¿o fue acaso solo un evento premeditado del destino? Como fuese, no lo desaprovecharía. El enorme portón de entrada se estaba abriendo, para dar acceso aun vehículo de servicio. Hinata calculo la distancia y el tiempo justo antes de que se cerrara el portón, entonces, antes de que alguien pudiese adivinar sus intenciones o pudiese detenerla, hecho a correr a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, mientras los guardias absortos miraban incrédulos como escapaba.

_-"Solo un poco mas"_

Un fuerte tirón en sus ropas de un guardia que la había alcanzado le hiso perder el equilibrio, pero alcanzo a impulsarse hacia el frente por lo que la fina tela se desgarro precipitándose con violencia contra el suelo de la acera, en tanto a sus espaldas el portón se cerraba con un sonido sordo.

-¡Abran el portón, AHORA! –escucho vagamente gritar colérico a su padre.

Eso basto para que Hinata reaccionara y se pusiera en pie, enfilándose por la acera sin estar segura de si lo conseguiría, pues ya podía escuchar los pasos que la perseguían y la voz de su padre ordenándole que se detuviera.

_-"No lo lograre"_ –pensó desesperada, no obstante, tal temor desapareció cuando un vehículo de vidrios polarizados se detuvo a su lado y abrió la puerta para darle acceso. Claro que dudo en hacerlo, pero los gritos y pisadas apresuradas a sus espaldas fueron un incentivo para dejar aun lado sus reservas, después de todo, cualquier cosa le parecía preferible que regresar. Una vez hubo entrado, el rugido atronador del motor se escucho, y el auto arranco a toda velocidad, dejando en pocos instantes atrás aquel que fuese su hogar, y al que esperaba, jamás regresar.

**2 horas antes del ocaso…**

Algo estaba mal, su intuición se lo decía, ESE hombre llamado Madara estaba mintiendo: desde que salieran de la ciudad abordando un helicóptero que los esperaba a solo unos minutos de distancia de la casa de su padre, le quedo claro que TODO había sido perfectamente planeado, aunque el porque, no lo tenia claro ¿Qué quería de ella?

Como fuese, si eso no bastara para alarmarla, estaba la extraña advertencia de ese hombre llamado Itachi que le hiciera mientras la acompañaba al helicóptero.

_-"Se mas lista que él. No creas sus palabras o jamás volverás a ver a quien amas" _

Pero… a esas alturas del partido… ¿Qué opciones tenia? Nadie sabía donde estaba, por lo que nadie iría a rescatarla, entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer?

_-"Tu sabrás que hacer"_ –le había dicho sin siquiera preguntar- _"Pero espera hasta el ultimo momento… será tu mejor oportunidad… Y si lo logras…"_ –mirándola con intensidad- _"Dile que lo siento"_

¿A quien se supone que debía decirle eso?

No se lo dijo, o mejor dicho no pudo hacerlo, porque inmediatamente Madara se coloco al lado de ella, como si presintiera la traición del otro. Ya no hubo oportunidad de hablar con nadie, fue recluida en una habitación de un segundo piso inmediatamente después de bajar del helicóptero (para su supuesta seguridad), donde permanecía ahora, devanándose los sesos en busca de una respuesta que no conseguía encontrar. Definitivamente, agradecía el consejo de Itachi, no obstante lo hubiera agradecido más si supiera a que se refería ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Y, si no lo descubría a tiempo… ¿Qué pasaría? A nadie podía acudir…

-Estoy… sola –musito Hinata en voz apenas audible abrazándose así misma con angustia

**_-"No"_** –se escucho un débil susurro en la habitación

-¿Eh? –levantando el rostro

**_-"Yo…sigo… aquí…" _**

-Esa voz –poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta el ventanal abierto por el que entraba una suave y cálida corriente de viento

**_-"…esperándote"_**

Hinata miro por el ventanal; un inmenso valle se divisaba desde la casa. Era extraño, aun en su simpleza… le resultaba familiar... _Si, ya había estado ahí, ese lugar era… _Y como si lo confirmara, en ese mismo instante a cierta distancia diviso a Itachi que con disimulo le señalaba el mismo lugar

-Ya se… lo que tengo… que hacer

**30 min antes del ocaso**

-¿Estas lista? –le pregunto Madara entrando en la habitación, en un tono que hiso estremecer a Hinata de miedo

-H-hai –consiguió decir Hinata, tratando de aparentar calma

-Perfecto –dijo Madara sonriendo- En ese caso, no pospongamos esto más tiempo. Ven conmigo, ya todo esta listo

Hinata asintió y lo siguió con todos sus sentidos alerta lista para, por segunda vez… **_"Escapar"_**

**Arigato por sus comentarios y d verdad una disculpa por poner en pausa el fic u.u demo me surgio un oroblema un tanto serio y pues ya se imaginaran ni ganas d nada pero bueno no los aburro con eso, espero les haya gustado el cap el prox tratare d subirlo en unos dias mas, hasta ahora tengo 2 mas listos y uno en proceso. Y ahora a contestar los comentarios:**

**Derama17: lo se, T.T gomenasai originalmente eran mas largos pero x critica se acortaron u.u tratare de subir el otro pronto q es un poco mas largo**

**Annie Thompson: Casi le atinas al meoyo del asunto aunq como dije no todo es lo q parece tratare de subir pronto el prox cap q resolvera y tal vez aumentara algunas d tus dudas **

**yoyi: arigato por comentar y otra vez mil disculpas x la demora espero te haya gustado el cap**


	5. Chapter 5 Lagrimas Dolor

**Cap. 5 "Lagrimas… Dolor…"**

_Imágenes confusas…_

_Recuerdos de otro pasado…_

_¿Mi pasado?_

_Sí, aquel que he olvidado…_

_Pero… no todo… No a ti…_

_El rostro del ser amado… que impotente aun espera…_

**_-¡No! Por favor… ¡NO!_**

_Lagrimas silenciosas derramadas como lluvia caen sin cesar… presagiando un desenlace fatal_

**_-¡Espera! Por favor… ¡ESPERA!_**

_Estoy tan cerca_

_Mi mundo y el tuyo… pronto se unirán_

Tip… Tip… Tip…

El constante goteo de líquido frio en su rostro hiso despertar a Hinata que abrió parsimoniosamente sus ojos

_-"¿Dónde… estoy?"_

Un cielo encapotado con nubes bajas a través de un espeso follaje fue lo primero que vio, tendida desde el suelo fangoso de un bosque

_-"¿Qué fue… lo que… paso?"_

No estaba segura, tenia la mente confusa con varios fragmentos inconexos que no le decían nada… entonces, un fugaz recuerdo le sobrevino.

**Flash Back**

-¡CORRE! –grito Itachi, interponiéndose entre ella y Madara- ¡Corre y no te detengas! ¡No mires atrás!

Torpemente ella obedecía levantándose tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitían corriendo hacia el bosque a través de zarzas que herían su delicada piel como cuchillas. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el claro, un grito escalofriante resonó a sus espaldas, en la dirección de donde venia, en la dirección… de Itachi.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡Itachi! –exclamo Hinata levantándose de golpe, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte aguijonazo en su costado que la hiso caer de nuevo al suelo profiriendo un grito de dolor que se escucho por todo el bosque

_-"¿Qué…?"_ –quejándose por el dolor y llevando instintivamente una mano a la zona que le aquejaba, experimentando al contacto con la sensación de un liquido caliente y espeso discurriendo entre sus dedos. Confundida, alzo su mano para ver de que se trataba y… ¡oh, sorpresa! La sustancia mezclada con lodo en su mano era…

-¿Sangre? –musito, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos contemplando temblorosa su mano ensangrentada

Si, definitivamente era sangre, SU sangre, y por la cantidad, deducía que no era poca la que había perdido, por lo que de continuar así… moriría

_-"Mo… rire"_ –pensó asustada sin poder actuar para evitarlo, paralizada por el miedo- _"Moriré"_ –se repitió entrando en pánico empezando a hiperventilarse. En eso, el rostro de ese joven rubio vino a su mente, el cual estaba surcado por lágrimas, y supo que era por causa… de ella. Saberse responsable de su dolor la golpeo de lleno, haciéndola reaccionar- _"No"_ –se dijo con firmeza- _"No puedo morir. No sin poder llegar antes… a el"_

Con tal determinación se puso en acción; primero presiono con su mano la herida para contener momentáneamente la hemorragia, después como pudo se sentó y desgarro la parte inferior de su blusa haciendo una tira que paso por su cintura a modo de torniquete colocando otro trozo de tela por debajo para hacer presión y fuese mas efectivo su improvisado vendaje, aguantando en todo este proceso el dolor debido a lo brusco de sus movimientos.

-Listo –dijo exhausta dejándose caer con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo realizado- L-Lo… logre –cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, apenas lo hubo hecho, escucho un leve zumbido como de un objeto cortando el aire e instintivamente su cuerpo reacciono rodando sobre si misma para esquivarlo, quedando a cuatro patas mirando sorprendida los 3 extraños objetos que tenían un mango con un anillo que estaban incrustados en el lugar que antes ella ocupara

-Vaya –dijo una voz áspera proveniente de arriba de los arboles a sus espaldas- Parece que no es una presa tan fácil como pensábamos

Hinata se quedo inmóvil un momento al escuchar esto, luego muy lentamente conteniendo el aliento giro su cabeza, alzando su vista, encontrándose con 3 sujetos mal encarados de ropas extrañas que portaban bandas en la cabeza con un extraño símbolo que la miraban con sonrisas maliciosas que le produjeron escalofríos.

-¡Oh! –dijo el de la voz áspera que se encontraba en el medio- Que tenemos aquí… Byakugan

-Si –confirmo el de la derecha- Definitivamente lo es, y… -inspeccionando en derredor- …esta sola. Que afortunados –tornándose su mirada codiciosa- Nos darán mucho por ella

-Ja ja ja –intervino el de la izquierda- Y pensar que solo veníamos en misión de reconocimiento al país del fuego –se mofo desdeñosamente- Quien diría que nos haríamos con el legendario Byakugan. Claro… -agrego con perversidad- en cuanto se lo arranquemos del rostro

Hinata, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo quieta expectante ante lo que decían, se aterro al oír esto ultimo por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo o hacer caso al dolor de su costado se incorporo tambaleante en un desesperado intento de fuga, desafortunadamente para ella, apenas hubo dado 3 pasos cuando el sujeto de la izquierda se materializo frente a ella cortándole el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –se burlo, sujetándola con fuerza del cuello impidiéndole a la peliazul escapar. No obstante, mientras se debatía en un improvisado movimiento consiguió propinarle un rodillazo en los bajos con lo que consiguió soltarse cayendo al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones- ¡Maldita! –vocifero el hombre tomándola con violencia del cabello y arrojándola contra el suelo a varios metros por donde la joven rodo hasta quedar inmóvil boca abajo- ¡Esto lo pagaras, zorra! –amenazo acercándose a ella

-Hey, hey –lo detuvo el de la voz áspera- Que la necesitamos con vida

-Déjalo –dijo el otro

-Pero… -objeto el de la voz áspera- La necesitamos en buen estado

-No –lo corrigió negando con su dedo- Solo necesitamos que respire

Dicho esto el de la derecha se soltó del agarre de su compañero y se encamino riendo con anticipación hacia Hinata

_-"Es imposible"_ –pensó Hinata mareada, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban- _"Me… matara"_ –mirando a través de la cortina de cabello que cubría su rostro al sujeto que se le acercaba- _"Naruto"_ -llamo en su mente angustiada visualizando el rostro del ser amado- _"¡Naruto!"_ –cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor

Pasaron varios segundos, pero no paso nada y curiosamente todo sonido ceso, no escucho nada tan solo el sonido de su propio corazón que palpitaba con violencia en su pecho por el miedo, después, algo similar a un quejido se escucho, seguido de algo al desplomarse a su derecha, luego… todo quedo nuevamente en silencio. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sin poder resistir más la incertidumbre, y lo que encontró fue… el cuerpo inerte de su atacante tendido en el suelo a su derecha.

_-"¿Esta… muerto?" _–abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por el terror

-¿Te encuentras bien? –escucho decir entonces a alguien, pero aun así, no pudo apartar la vista- Descuida –le dijo la voz- Ya no te lastimara –e intento tocarla, pero al hacerlo Hinata se encogió- Tranquila –la calmo con voz amable- Estas a salvo

Fue extraño, en el instante que levanto su rostro y su cabello cayo hacia atrás descubriendo su rostro, aquel hombre de cabello peligris con el rostro semicubierto palideció, borrando su sonrisa y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos

-Hyuuga… Hinata –musito el peligris

_-"¿Por qué… sabe… mi nombre?" _

Este fue el último pensamiento de Hinata que sintió como su vista se nublaba y todo le daba vueltas, perdiendo así… la conciencia

_Bum… Bum… Bum…_

_El latir… de un corazón…_

_Bum… Bum_

_¿El mío?_

_Bum…_

_.No, no lo es; el mío se detuvo hace mucho tiempo… cuando te perdí_

_Bumbum…_

_Entonces… ¿de quien?_

_Bumbum… Bumbum…_

_Espera… Lo conozco_

_Bumbum… Bumbum… Bumbum…_

_Lo he escuchado antes_

_Bumbum… Bumbum… Bumbum… Bumbum… Bumbum…_

_¡Imposible!_

_Bumbum Bumbum Bumbum Bumbum Bumbum…_

_ES EL TUYO_

**_-¡Naruto!_**

-¡Hinata! –grito Naruto incorporándose de golpe en su improvisada cama con la respiración entrecortada mirando en todas direcciones sin hallar lo que buscaba

-¿Otra pesadilla? –pregunto Sai bajando de su escondite del rellano

No obtuvo respuesta, Naruto se limito a limpiar con el dorso de su mano el sudor que perlaba su frente para luego incorporarse y dirigirse a la salida del granero que desde la noche pasada usara como refugio contra la terrible tormenta que se desato

-¿Adonde vas? –inquirió Sai preocupado adelantándose para detenerlo- No salgas, es peligroso salir al…

Naruto lo interrumpió con un ademan, saliendo al exterior pese a su advertencia, deteniéndose a unos metros a cielo abierto inhalando con lentitud el aire húmedo con olor a tierra mojada con el objeto de calmar su estado de ansiedad

Ya llevaba así varios días teniendo esos extraños sueños a los que Sai llamaba "pesadillas". No obstante, este último fue tan real que esta vez juraría que era verdad que su Hinata lo llamaba

_-"Sin embargo" _–cerrando los puños y mirando ese cielo encapotado de nubes bajas- _"Es imposible"_ –y aferrarse a tal idea le hacia daño, tanto o mas que haber albergado falsas esperanzas por esos últimos 16 años, sometiendo a su cuerpo y mente a esa agonizante tortura que se agudizaba cada día consumiendo así poco a poco su alma por el dolor… un dolor que le reiteraba con cizaña que él aun seguía vivo y ella no… un dolor… que ya no podía soportar

-Podemos salir a buscar, si quieres –sugirió Sai a sus espaldas, refiriéndose al hecho de que desde que esas "pesadillas" empezaran, al despertar, lo primero que hacia Naruto era salir como loco a buscarla, siempre en la misma dirección… Konoha

No –dijo Naruto con voz contenida en un murmullo agonizante- Ya no

_-"Tal vez, ya es hora de aceptar la verdad…· _-se dijo sintiendo intensificarse el vacio… y la oscuridad de su interior- _ "No volverá"_ –y desde ahora tendría que aprender a vivir con el… dolor

**_-"No volverá"_**

-¡No!

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras un fuerte sentimiento de perdida se instalaba en su pecho hasta volverse doloroso.

No podía recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, y sin embargo, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas mientras la imagen del rostro del joven rubio que por años había permanecido grabada a fuego en su mente tan clara como un cristal, poco a poco… se desvanecía. Como si un ser siniestro con mortíferas garras se lo arrebatara, al punto que ahora solo era un vago recuerdo difuso que apenas podía distinguir

_-"No"_ –se dijo asustada- _"No quiero perderlo… ¡No quiero olvidar! _–incorporándose abruptamente- _¡Tengo que encontrarlo!"_

El súbito movimiento la mareo, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas, desplomándose nuevamente en la enorme y acolchonada cama en que reposaba. Confusa, se llevo una mano al rostro y descubrió que esta estaba envuelta en vendas que llegaban hasta su antebrazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Incrédula, se le quedo viendo estática por un rato, luego al reaccionar quiso girarla, pero se detuvo al experimentar dolor, dejándola caer pesadamente a su costado. Se sentía cansada. Unos instantes después, ya recuperada, volvió a intentar levantarse, aunque esta vez con mayor cuidado y lentitud hasta quedar sentada, inspeccionando su alrededor. Se encontraba en una espaciosa habitación que curiosamente le resultaba familiar, y de hecho, se parecía bastante a la suya, aunque de un estilo oriental.

En eso, desde la ventana abierta percibió una ligera brisa que llamo su atención al agitar las cortinas con cierta brusquedad, haciéndole creer por un segundo que alguien estaba ahí. No obstante, no vio a nadie, solo los primeros rayos mortecinos del crepúsculo que daban paso a las sombras de la noche.

_-"¿Fue mi imaginación? _–se cuestiono dudosa, no obstante lo dejo pasar, había cosas mas importantes que requerían de su atención, como por ejemplo…- _¿Ahora, donde estoy?" _–girándose en la cama hasta posar sus pies en el suelo, por lo que la sabana cayo rebelando que su costado y pierna izquierda también estaban vendados. Vagamente le vino a la mente el ataque y a los sujetos mal encarados, pero aun tenia lagunas, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo llego allí?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresalto volviéndola a la realidad, revelando para su asombro la figura alta de… ¿su padre? Si, era él, aunque… un poco más viejo quizá de lo que lo recordaba.

-¡Hinata, hija! –dijo su padre en tono afectado abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla con infinito cuidado- Por fin has despertado, estaba tan preocupado

Hinata quedo paralizada por el desconcierto y la sorpresa; su padre no era así, no lo era, jamás se había preocupado por ella, entonces, ¿por qué?

-Descuida, ya todo paso –seguía diciendo su padre tratando de… ¿reconfortarla?- ¡Ko! –llamo a continuación impaciente girando su cabeza hacia la puerta, siendo atendido al instante por un hombre de rasgos similares a los de ellos dos- ¡Trae al equipo medico de inmediato: mi hija a despertado!

-C-Como ordene, Hiashi-sama –respondió el joven mirando boquiabierto a Hinata y desapareciendo en seguida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Todo estará bien –le reafirmo su padre volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella con tono afectuoso

-P-Padre… –balbuceo Hinata incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, pero fue interrumpida

-Lord Hiashi –dijo una mujer pelirrosa de ojos verdes desde el umbral que iba acompañada por un grupo de individuos con mascaras

-¿Qué quieren? –les dijo su padre en tono severo

-Hemos venido por… -dudo un instante- …ella –termino de decir la pelirrosa mirando con cautela a Hinata- Debemos comprobar…

-¡¿Dices que no se reconocer a mi propia hija?! –espeto su padre incorporándose y colocándose frente a ella, confrontando a la mujer pellirrosa

-No, por supuesto –se disculpo la pelirrosa con rostro serio- Sin embargo, es necesario…

-¡¿Con quien crees que estas hablando?! –le grito su padre furioso- Creo que no necesito recordarte gracias a quien tienen su posición actual –la tensión se instalo en la habitación- Ahora, ¡fuera! –les ordeno autoritario como lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces con ella- ¡Ninguno de ustedes le pondrá un solo dedo encima a mi hija!

La mirada de la pelirrosa se torno fría, pero no respondió nada, solo se inclino levemente y se retiro con sus acompañantes. Tras eso el hombre llamado Ko apareció en la puerta

-Ko –le ordeno su padre con severidad- Asegurarte de que no vuelvan a entrar; su presencia no es bienvenida; perturban la tranquilidad de mi hija. Díselo también a los guardias y al resto del clan y que se mantengan vigilantes

-Si, Lord Hiashi –dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza y retirándose a cumplir sus órdenes

Hinata estaba ahora más desconcertada que nunca, quienes eran esas personas y que querían con ella

-Lo siento –dijo su padre apenado- Con todo lo que has pasado y ahora esto –negó con pesar- Es demasiado para ti. Pero estate tranquila y descansa –sonriéndole con benevolencia y ayudándola a recostarse de nuevo- Tu padre se quedara contigo a cuidarte

-P-Pero… -protesto Hinata dubitativa

-Shhh –la interrumpió su padre acariciando tiernamente su mejilla- Ahora que te he recuperado, no permitiré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar –sentándose a su lado- Lo prometo

No supo como, pero tras mover su padre sus manos de una forma extraña, un profundo sopor le sobrevino hasta que en algún momento… se quedo dormida, repitiendo inconscientemente el nombre de su amado:

-Naruto…

Oculto en las sombras de la noche, una figura alta se agazapaba observando por la ventana la escena con detenimiento y marcado interés. Tras unos instantes de duda ante lo que presenciaba, dio media vuelta y partió con prisa musitando entre dientes:

-Tengo que informar de esto inmediatamente

En medio de la noche en la casa principal del clan Hyuuga una única luz permanecía encendida, y esa era la de la habitación de Hinata quien se debatía en un sueño intranquilo, mientras a su lado, su padre la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunto un hombre mayor perteneciente al clan Hyuuga entrando a la habitación de Hinata

-Bien, en lo que cabe –contesto Hiashi sin apartar la vista de su hija- El daño físico no fue grave. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, ¿qué? –inquirió el recién llegado preocupado mirando a su vez a la peliazul. Un prolongado silencio se instalo entre ellos- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hiashi? –ya inquieto por su falta de respuesta

-Ella… aun lo recuerda –anuncio Hiashi, a lo que el hombre mayor palideció mortalmente retrocediendo- Repite su nombre una y otra vez, aun en su estado de inconsciencia

-¡Hiashi…! -empezó a decir alarmado el mayor

-Lo se –espeto el otro irguiéndose con las facciones endurecidas- Apostaremos guardias, redoblaremos la vigilancia… A toda costa, evitaremos que se reencuentren. No permitiré que la tragedia nos vuelva a envolver por causa de "ese hombre" –luego suavizando su voz y acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul- Ni que mi hija vuelva a derramar por el más… **_"Lagrimas"_**

-¡Naruto! –grito Sai entrando precipitadamente a primeras horas de la mañana a la taberna en la que el rubio permanecía desde el día anterior, encontrándoselo tirado en la barra totalmente ebrio- Te dije que lo vigilaras –espeto molesto al que lo acompañaba

-Y lo hice –se defendió Kiba– Pero tampoco es como que pueda obligarlo a que me haga caso

-Y justo ahora –gruño Sai con expresión seria e impaciente, analizando sus opciones

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kiba con desgana

-Lo que pasa –dijo Sai con esfuerzo mientras cargaba en su espalda a Naruto con dificultad- es que Naruto en todos estos años, puede que no halla estado tan loco como pensábamos que estaba

-¿A que te refieres? –dijo Kiba desconcertado por la inusual ansiedad en el tono del otro

-A que a regresado –corto Sai escuetamente alejándose con un Naruto inconsciente

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo el otro ya exasperado por que no fuese al grano- ¡¿Quién a regresado?!

-¡Hyuuga…. Hinata! –escucho gritar a Sai que ya había desaparecía de su campo visual dejándolo con la quijada desencajada y la certeza de que para Naruto apenas si había comenzado el verdadero… **_"Dolor"_**

**_Hola a todos ^^ lamento la demora me la he pasado d vaga debido a q entre otras cosas el lunes 1 de julio fue mi cumpleaños y pues ya se imaginaran jeje pero bueno ya estoy d regreso y como ven el cap fue un poco mas largo, se q la historia esta avanzando lentamente pero denme chance ando apurada con mis otros fics y en promedio creo q no tardo tanto en actualizar, el prox cao tal vez sea muuuuuy largo aun no estoy segura pues al final resulto q tenia q meter en el mas d lo q tenia contemplado pq es el preambulo para el giro d 360° q tendra la historia asi q tenganme paciencia si es q tardo un poco en subirlo ¿ok? a los comentarios:_**

**_Fher34: arigato por comentar ^^ y pronto se pondra mejor lo prometo_**

**_Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki: me alegrabqnte guste y creo q pronto odiaras mas a Hiashi en el sig cap se desencadenara todo_**

**_Annie Thompson: jeje pues si ^^ Itachi es uno d mis personajes favoritos y no pude evitar ponerlo y como ves en este cap se incrmento el acercamiento de Hinata y Naruto... esta cerca su encuentro_**

**_Tamahara-chan: espero ya hayas llegado a este cap q a mi parecer es mi favorito (hasta ahora falta q haga los demas) combino varios elementos para ver si les puedo trasmitir la angustia d Hinata y el dolor d naruto ojala lo haya consegido _**


End file.
